Sensación de olvido
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Sakura es una estudiante con una fría relación con su hermano Sasori y una amistad con Tenten e Ino, quienes le apoyan para comenzar a entablar amistad con la chica rica de la preparatoria, Hinata Hyuga. Lo que inicia como un tímido saludo va evolucionando a algo más, mientras Sasori tendrá el deber de curar las cicatrices del pasado de ambos. Este regalo va para Aerith Sakura.


_Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Kishimoto._

_Este fic cumple con la actividad del __**amigo secreto **__del foro __**La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas**__._

_Este fic es para __**Aerith Sakura**__, quien espero que disfrute del cumpliemiento de uno de sus deseos_

_Puede que sólo cumpla con uno de los deseos. De cualquier modo, te dejo esto como un primer capítulo de algunos más para desearte ¡Feliz Navidad!_

* * *

><p><strong>Sensación de olvido<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Primeros pasos titubeantes**

-Oye, Sakura. Tienes que levantarte o llegarás tarde a clases- llamaba un exasperado Sasori mientras leía un libro de cocina.

Una maraña de cabello rosa se asoma sobre las sábanas, correspondientes a una chica de ojos esmeralda que todavía tenía más ganas de quedarse acostada que de levantarse para ir a clases. Con algo de pereza se estira antes de ir al baño para lavarse los dientes y prepararse a cambiar de ropa y finalmente bajar a desayunar con su hermano. No acostumbraba hablar mucho con Sasori, de hecho la relación de ellos era siempre muy distante, y el hecho de que él la llamara, aún para que no llegara tarde a clases, resultaba un evento bastante excepcional. Sakura no recordaba cuántos días habrían pasado desde la última vez antes de esta, pero tampoco se esforzó mucho por recordarlo, sino que simplemente terminó su desayuno rápidamente antes de recoger su maletín y partir al instituto, a esa rutina que se había tornado demasiado monótona para su gusto.

-Geez... esta hermanita nunca se acuerda de al menos llevar su plato al fregadero. Jamás hace nada para facilitarme el trabajo. Se nota que nunca intentará darme una oportunidad de mostrarle que yo no tengo la culpa de esto- hablaba consigo mismo el muchacho mientras recogía platos y vasos y se disponía a lavar todo antes de él partir a la universidad.

* * *

><p><strong>Instituto<strong>

La pelirrosa tardó menos de lo que temía para llegar, en buena parte por lo rápido que se forzó a irse de su casa y que no había casi tráfico que ralentizara el viaje. Con algo de apuro saludó a sus amigas en cuanto llegaron, mientras éstas reían algo divertidas al notar que Sakura ni siquiera había estirado lo suficiente el uniforme para que no se viera tan arrugado, pero por un rato no dijeron nada, les parecía divertido verla algo desarreglada en ese momento antes de que iniciaran las aburridas clases.

-¿Se dieron cuenta cuando Naruto se peleó ayer con Sasuke-kun en el cafetín sólo porque su pastel era más grande? Los chicos aquí suelen ser tan inmaduros- decía bastante divertida Ino mientras las tres amigas se dirigían a clases-. Realmente no me puedo creer que por minucias como esas se peleen a mitad de la cafetería, cuando yo con mucho gusto le hubiese regalado el que me tocó.

-Realmente no hay manera de cambiar tu forma de ver las calorías, Ino- Tenten pasaba un brazo sobre la espalda de la rubia-. A mí no me importa tanto eso, las cosas dulces son buenas de aprovechar, aunque sí es cierto que no hay que abusar de su consumo- las dos chicas voltean a ver a Sakura- ¿Qué tienes que decir a eso, Sakura?

-Bueno... a mí me gustan bastante, pero no tengo muchas oportunidades de probar los pasteles, aún aquí- respondía algo nerviosa la pelirrosa mientras empieza a dirigir con disimulo a cierta dirección.

-Oh, ya veo qué estás viendo, pillina frentona- la rubia empuja en broma a la ojiverde-. Estás nuevamente mirando a la refinada de nuestra clase, la gran e importante Hinata ¿o me equivoco?

-¡Ya basta Ino! No hay manera de que Hinata en serio pudiera prestar atención a tres chicas de tan baja alcurnia como nosotras- decía Tenten mientras aprovechaba la posición de su brazo para aprisionar el cuello de Ino-. No le hagas caso, Sakura. Si quieres intentar acercarte a ella, entonces puedes contar con nuestro apoyo.

-¡Ni que intentara conquistarla o algo así!- Sakura se ruboriza tanto que casi parecía estallar por aquel comentario de la mayor de sus amigas- Ese tipo de relaciones se ven un poco extrañas, y yo no la miro con ese tipo de intenciones.

-Lo que tú digas, pero entremos al salón antes de que lo haga Anko-sensei- las tres se apresuran, pues ven que la mencionada no estaba muy lejos.

* * *

><p><strong>Hora del almuerzo<strong>

-Etto... ¿me permiten sentarme aquí por esta vez? No tengo donde sentarme para comer- como si fuese un acto de magia, Hinata Hyuga había llegado precisamente con las tres amigas que ya habían empezado a comer y charlas sobre banalidades y afines.

-_"¿Qué? Hinata acaba de llegar a donde yo... quiero decir nosotras estamos. Es increíble, tal vez esté soñando"_- la pelirrosa no logra detener una amplia sonrisa que se dibuja lentamente en su labios al ver a la peliazul más cerca de lo que había tenido oportunidad alguna antes.

-Claro que te puedes sentar aquí, es más incluso si así lo deseas puedes compartir asiento con la frentona.

-¡Repite lo que dijiste, Ino cerda!

-No les hagas caso, puedes sentarte con toda confianza- invita la castaña con bastante amabilidad, y Hinata toma asiento con algo de timidez.

-E-es un gusto conocerlas en persona, m-mi nombre es Hinata H...

-¡Ya sabemos quién eres! No hace falta que seas tan formal con nosotras- sonreía la castaña-. Puedes hablarnos con toda confianza, no te preocupes que no nos vas a ofender.

-¿Quién se imaginaría que la ricachona del instituto se sentaría a comer con unas simples mortales como nosotras?- la rubia se pega bastante a la ojiperla y la rodea con el brazo- Inteligente, hermosa, talentosa, admirada por todo el mundo, recibes cartas de amor incluso de varias chicas, modosita como sólo podría la realeza, voluptuosa como para matar al director Jiraiya de un desangro nasal- esto último lo dijo mirando muy de cerca los pechos de la peliazul.

-¡Nos estás poniendo en vergüenza. Ino!- Sakura le da un golpe en la cabeza a Ino que la deja aturdida- Deja de actuar de esa manera, asustas a cualquiera con esa manera de hablar de la gente.

-N-no, s-sí les m-molesta que venga a c-comer con ustedes...

-¡No te vayas por favor, Hinata!- la pelirrosa sostiene la mano de la peliazul- Te prometo que no dejaré que Ino te siga molestando, así que no hace falta que te vayas.

-Tú ven acá- Tenten hala a Ino a su lado-. Por esa razón es que todos en clase nos suelen mirar raro. Nunca estás un día sin presumir o hablar así de los demás, haciéndonos quedar a todas como unas pervertidas.

-Es sólo que me da envidia ese tren delantero que tiene la reina de la clase, y además no quería asustarla. Pensé que podríamos hacernos amigas.

-No recuerdo que te hicieras amiga de nosotras casi enterrando tu rostro en nuestros pechos, Ino- la castaña da unas ligeras palmadas en la cabeza de la rubia-. Mejor deberías actuar normal si enserio quieres que hagamos nuevas amigas.

La castaña y la rubia continuaban con su cómica discusión, mientras que Hinata y Sakura comieron juntas al otro lado del escritorio. Estaban algo incómodas, pero extrañamente reconfortadas al estar así de cerca, aunque no sabían de momento por qué.

-Etto... ¿qué te trajo a comer con nosotras?- la pelirrosa se sentía apenada por hacer una pregunta que con cualquiera sonaba demasiado simple.

-M-me daba interés conocerlas- Hinata desviaba la vista al suelo mientras explicaba-. Me preguntaba porqué nadie más intentaba juntarse con ustedes y pensé que podría tratar de saludarlas.

-Gracias, Hinata- la ojiverde le dedica una amplia sonrisa a la ojiperla-. Ya a nuestro grupo le hacía falta que se escuchara alguna nueva voz, y sin duda sería un honor que estés conmi... con nosotras, sí- Sakura traga grueso y se asusta al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir.

Hinata no dice nada de inmediato, sino que se sonroja bastante y queda muda ante lo que había dicho Sakura sobre que la podrían aceptar si quiere ser su amiga. Sentía que el corazón le iba a reventar el pecho de lo fuerte que latía, y en su mente sólo había una palabra: Sakura.

-Ya quisiera verlas besándose, parecen como esas parejas de enamorados en un dorama, pero con chicas en este caso- la intromisión de la rubia asusta de sobremanera a las dos chicas, y Tenten sólo le da un zape que resonó en todo el salón, cosa que atrajo la atención de los demás y empezaron a murmurar cosas que las chicas no lograron escuchar.

-¿Qué te acabo de decir sobre no molestar a nuestras invitadas, tonta?- pregunta Tenten sosteniendo en alto su puño, ahora cerrado, y muy sonrojada al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

- Ouch, lo siento.

Sakura miraba con reproche y empezó a ayudar a Tenten a sermonear sin piedad a Ino, mientras que Hinata tenía una tremenda lucha contra su vergüenza, pero esta vez era incapaz que apartar su vista de Sakura. Había algo en ella que le atraía y quería decirle tantas cosas a pesar de que no tenía ni idea de qué poder decirle, además de que se sentía insegura de cómo dirigirse a ella y no era muy capaz de dar respuesta ante aquellas posibilidades en que se pudiesen enfadar. No se dio cuenta cuando Sakura trató de dirigirle la palabra, por lo que su reacción poco después sería sobresaltarse un poco, adornado por un intenso rubor cuando es consciente de la cercanía de la pelirrosa.

-Lo siento Hinata, creo que te asusté- Sakura temía mucho que Hinata decidiera de pronto irse de allí y nunca más dirigirle la palabra a ninguna de ellas, cosa que le había causado un extraño dolor en el pecho.

-N-no fue nada S-Sakura, sólo estaba a-algo distraída- la peliazul se frotaba muy nerviosa las manos y miraba muy sonrojada el suelo, como si la cerámica de la escuela tuviese algo interesante-. C-creo que ustedes son unas amigas m-muy animadas.

-S-sí, claro- la ojiesmeralda empieza a regañarse mentalmente por no saber qué otra cosa responderle.

Estaban en silencio ellas dos, dejando que Ino y Tenten discutieran entre sí durante el resto de su tiempo libre, no es que encontraran algo mejor qué decirse entre ellas a la vez que veían el silencio de la otra como indiferencia o como si no estuviese teniendo una buena impresión de lo que veía. El reinicio de las clases resultaron ser algo pesadas, y ninguna de las dos se sentía muy bien en aquella eternidad en que se habían tornado esas horas.

* * *

><p><strong>Casa de Sakura<strong>

-He vuelto a casa- la ojiesmeralda se va directamente y sin muchos ánimos a su habitación.

No le importaba si Sasori le respondía o no el saludo, no se molestó siquiera en saber si al menos se encontraba en casa. Sólo quería estar sola el resto día encerrada en su habitación, lamentando no haber dado una mejor impresión a Hinata, aunque pensándolo bien ¿porqué le importaba tanto verse bien ante una nueva amiga? Sakura no recordaba jamás haberse preocupado tanto en detalles, temas y otras cosas como cuando estuvo con Hinata, y eso que la pelirrosa adora que todo se vea bien al detalle. Por alguna razón nada estaba bien, nada pudo salir bien precisamente cuando tenía que admitir a alguien tan hermosa y popular como Hinata Hyuga como amiga. No podía comprender cómo es que le fue tan difícil tratar con ella, era como si de pronto su cerebro se apagara y formateara a sí mismo, obligándola a quedar incapaz de hacer nada bien por más que se esmerara.

-Sakura la comida está lista, y también tienes una visita- llama el muchacho desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Sakura se levanta muy extrañada pues no esperaba recibir ninguna visita ese día. Tal vez era Ino que habría venido para molestarla o para invitarla ir de shopping en el centro comercial. Independientemente de lo cuál de esas dos opciones fuese la más acertada, Sakura le diría que no tiene ganas de hacer nada y la sacaría como pueda de la casa para que no moleste más por ese día. No esperaba que fuera una hermosa y escultural chica peliazul y ojos perlados quien la había visitado en esta ocasión.

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal la primera parte de este fic? He tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en un fic sencillo para componer este regalo, pero acabé optando por uno tan largo que mejor lo divido en capítulos que iré subiendo poco a poco para dejar algo de suspenso por lo pronto.<p>

Sé que hay cosas que no he incluido que venían con tu pedido, pero créeme, ya lo irás viendo, confía y verás que lograré hacer un fic largo que te va a agradar. No dejaré este trabajo hasta que lo termino, eso sin duda.

Un cálido abrazo, **Aerith Sakura**. Lo mejor y más hermoso para ti para esta Navidad.


End file.
